United
by ShadowMaster22
Summary: Charmed Spin Off. The Tale of the loss of Billies family caused her to move the city Los Angeles, to get away from magic. But what here lies here leads to where she can fix the mistakes she made bring in new and old familiar faces in the picture. Here how she stands agaist evil with here friends...United to start a New Beginning.
1. Chapter 1

United

Chapter 1: Part 1 Los Angola's, Lights, Cities, and Demons

Lights flickered on as the lights of LA hit you like shinning chandlery. It was always mesmerizing looking on in the taxi. The young woman looked on at the beauty tightly squeezing her bag. Seeing what a wonderful city this is hides really what evil lays beneath it all. The woman quickly looked from every direction out the window.

She was close to her destination to deliver what she's been protecting all this time. Now it was time for it to be placed somewhere safe. The taxi finally made it to her destination. Smiling and happy the woman made it safely quickly paying the driver. She speed walked quickly.

Street lamps were flickering off and on as she walked faster and faster to the building. Shadows were creeping up behind her as her veins felt like ice. A dark hand wimped up behind her shoulder. Consciously she understood who was behind her. Raising her palm to her face it illuminated in pure flames. Quickly making a side step turn the witch threw the fire quickly as it flew, shattering a street lamp burning in flames of the witch's fire. It was melting slowly, without caring she was gazing in the dark shadows of the park looking for the enemy.

"I know you're their! If you want what I protect, you'll have to try and kill me for it!" The witch tried to look confident at her enemy, but was acting to cocky.

Back and forth she stared at all of her surroundings. Making her way to the door inside a feeling rush inside her as sharp steel was crippling her spine. The knife was twisting and turning as it was cracking her spine. The knife was jabbed in until the breath of the witch was taken out of her. Collapsing to the ground, the body laid motionless as blood was seeping from her spinal cord splintered out.

"Thanks for the delivery, miss." A deep voice rang out like an echo. Slowly kneeling down he cleaned the atheme of the stain blood on the woman's sweater. He took the bag the witch was protecting and vanished in the blink of an eye.

Billie's Prove:

Crowed of college students were pilling around this couldn't be the worst kind of change when I moved in Los Angele's. Ouch I really hate these new freshmen in college now that I transferred here. All I wanted to do was get my life started all over again and forget well…Being a witch. Ever since the Ultimate battle I fell in my heart shatter after everything was taken from me back in San Francisco. My parents, my friendship with the Halliwell, and killing my sister. After figuring out the situation with the Triad, I earned back the trust I had with the Halliwell sisters and amen's to my heinous accusations'.

It was about time to start over without magic in my life for now. I needed to forget everything clean slate. Starting at Westwood College. At least for now my life without magic is ok, for now. Smiling to myself.

"Miss Jenkins." I looked up at the front desk with the secretary up front.

"Here's your new schedule that is the same at your last university, Miss Jenkins. Were hope you like the campus and the students here." The middle aged secretary gave me a smile. That was so sweet.

"Darcy! No! Yes I am at the front office now. It's in my bag." Coming from a shrieking feminine voice. I turned around to see a blonde headed girl coming up yelling in her cell phone. She looked frantic and unorganized try to find something in her bag.

"Look Darcy I'm going to be fineee-" Tripping over her black leather heels, bag spilling over.

I couldn't help but laughing at her holding my breath in. I did the honorable thing to try and help her out.

"Look all call you back, yeah bye Darcy!" Pushing the end button the girl flipped her cell closed. We were trying to pick up all the files and papers that fell out.

"Thanks for your help. I'm Hope Hammond. I just transferred here." Holding hand out and making the introduction about herself.

"Billie. Don't worry I transferred here too. So you're not alone anymore." Telling her, but became dumbfounded looking down at the scary looking box as I picked it up and handed it to her.

"Oh that's just a family handy down. It's been in our family for a long time. I can't get rid of it even if I tried pawning it." As Hope put it back in her bag.

"Well you sometimes family like that can be drag if I say in my opinion." That is a total lie thinking to myself since my family is gone now.

We were walking back to the front desk to the front desk and having a great time without anything supernatural to ruin what can possible the start in my new normal life.

Hope' Prove:

That was so close thinking to myself as I got my schedule from the nice secretary. Billie was right telling me she's a sweet old bun. We were really making progress now that I'm not alone after transferring half the year. It was pretty close when Billie saw the box as I got nervous in my head. Since I am now officially the new Guardian of Pandora's Box my life in San Francisco was a wreck trying to live my life and duties separately.

It was nerve wrecking I thought I'd lose a brand new friend here; the moment Billie saw the box. I mean it's hard to hide the thing every time I drop it in front of good looking guy; they give an odd look and avoid me. This is the fresh start. Make new friends, study, and party. How hard could that be?

"Do you want get coffee because I hear about this great café when I came here?" Billie asked me as we were walking down to the center of campus.

"Really? That new place…ughh…Tropic Garden. I heard that they've got great music."

"So you're coming?"

"Hell yeah." I replied back

The both of us laughed at the reply when the craziest thing happened above us.

"Look out!"

Looking behind us a skateboard was hovering above them. It's surprising when we saw the guy come down the steps making a perfect land on the ground. Well…was almost as perfect when he tripped on his skateboard in front of us. I noticed Billie left to check to see if the guy was ok, lying on the ground slumped on his back.

"Oh my god!" Billie shouted. Placing her hand on his forehead and trying to pick him.

"Eh. That's the last time I make a stunt like that." The boy was rubbing his curly blond hair.

"That's what happens when you're not supposed to skate above us without a warning to move." I said to him as I walked to the boy and Billie.

"Yeah. Thanks for memo. I'm Eddie by the way. Eddie Lancaster." Bowing down in a comedic way. Billie seemed to find it funny and endearing. That was the one thing I hated about a jockey or a skater guy to flirt with a girl. He clearly was both sine he was lean and muscular with a cocky smile. Billie seemed quite interested in this type.

For a real fast recovery from the fall it seem like he'd done this before or at least on purpose. Thinking to myself I know this guy gonna start fresh and ruin it like an epic fail with one of us.

"Sorry about that. Maybe I could make it up to girls by telling your names?" Eddie inquired.

"I'm Billie."

"Hope." I said sternly.

"Well Billie and_ Hope, _why don't I apologize by givingby you girls drinks tonight?"

"I think I would like that. Why don't you want to meet us at the Tropic Garden?" Billie

Are you kidding me? Why out of all the cute and good guys but that one has to come along with us? What is wrong with this picture thinking to myself. Well I don't care who my new friends gonna date.

"I'll take you on that offer." Eddie winked at her as slowly got his skateboard off the ground and walk off. Leaving Billie smiling with the date she got.

"What?" Billie saw look I gave her. "He's Hot."

"Oh Billie. My new naïve little friend, you could do so much better."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Oh let's just say I had long history of dating." Using Billie as an arm rest we laughed about my love life was like.

Melissa's Prove:

Los Angela's one of the great cities everyone wants to go too. Not! Life here is starting great but now I just want to runaway and change my name to Keko. I'm eighteen out of high school and my mom just wants me to stay out of college and take private studies. Like taking over one of the biggest fashion companies in the world would be great? Ok yeah I admit it. It is cool mostly because it definitely is the clothes, shoes, and jewelry.

Sometimes I wish my life wouldn't involve something…something exciting to get make my life a little more meaning. I'd rather want to take a jet off to Paris or Rome. Maybe even Italy. For now I'm just on lockdown status from my mommy or I'll be dragged back here. Take about being forced against your own will. Thinking in my head sarcastically.

"Melissa, can you please keep that window closed?" Speak of the devil as my mother asked dearly.

Rolling my eyes I rolled up the window because she rambles on how her skin will break in hives if sunlight hits her too long.

"Could you at least be excited for me? This is great opportunity we have that my new line is going to hit runway, tonight." Her mother was twisting her hair back in forth looking in her compact mirror place cherry red color on her.

"Yeah, fun for you." I replied half-heartily.

"Is there something you like to say?"

"I don't want to go." Mashing the palm of my hands on the _fine leather_ of this oh _gracious limousine_ were riding in.

"Could you at least be happy for me? This is an outstanding thing that will be good for us."

"I've always been happy for you. I go to those runways I don't want to be in and I eve modeled in your designs too!"

"You said you loved that."

"That's beside the point mom! I did all those things for you but I never get to do what I want! I just want to go somewhere I want to and have fun. Party like a normal kid and maybe have friends." Finishing my rebellious statement.

"You do have friends." She shot back.

"Not ones you pay since I was seven." Turning my head at the window and pulling own hair. God! I'm getting such a headache when I fight with her.

This brought on the silence between the two of us. Again. This just leaves me no choice if I want to get out of this silence and my mother… Placing my hand behind I tried to completely keep myself calm when I do this. Sparks of Electricity from my hand were hitting directly at the speaker behind me. This was a good thing this limo had had speakers for music for else I wouldn't get out of here. Smoke sizzled alarming my mother perfectly.

I could already hear an eerie scream already right in front of me as my mom dropped her lip stick at the sight of fire behind me. Lucky for me my acting was spectacular for her to fall for. I gasped astonishingly, giving oh my god routine all girls do. Mom was already tried to swat the fire with her rain coat and was yelling at the cab driver to stop the car erratically. The cab made a stop so hard that I could have almost fallen in the fire.

Damn my plan isn't working as well as I planned, thinking to myself.

"Arnold, call the police, fire department, somebody now!" She screamed at the cab drive carefully I grabbed the door and to open the door and ran out quickly pulling my mother's hand dragging her with me. After making that zap the only thing we were in the middle of was a blocked out road and a cab honking his horn straight out at us.

"Hey Diva! Pop Queen! Move your asses out the road!" The cab driver pulled his head barking at us. Oh that little…

"Hey were trying not burn alive in there, pizza face!" Eyeing the slice pizza he threw at us after the insult.

"Just ignore him honey. He's trash anyway." Mom told me as she handed me her rain coat.

"Stay right here I'm gonna have a talk with that lousy limo driver who has a flaming limo." She walked off from turning into my mother into a demonic mother.

Stalking away like a tiger to her prey I smiled deviously as my plan finished without the slightest feedback. Well except a flaming limo. Walking away casually I made my way avoiding my mother not noticing I sneaked out through the traffic jam we cause. Oh how I love having powers now and then. Ever since I found out I can manipulate electricity through my hands was the coolest thing in my life.

When I was reading those books and finding out what I was pretty cool. A witch, me. I can cast spells and control lightening. When I read those books I didn't know what to believe in. After electrocuting the tutor for being a pervert and casting a spell for conjuring my own jewelry, I started to enjoy my fun with magic. Especially now I can get away from my mom, thinking happy to myself.

Holding my mother's mint rain jacket I decided to put it on. If I know Los Angeles men they will com flirting or attacking me while I'm in this dress. So what the heck, your mother handed you her jacket and I took it. I should just wear my mother's jacket as the sleeves sided down my arm. I really enjoy being the bad witch here. Still there is one thing I wish I could fight a demon.

I read that witches fight demons, why haven't I seen one. I'm the bad ass witch who can take anything on. How come no supernatural activity happens here? You're a girl who has all this power and you have known what to do with it. Sometimes out of the riches, the fancy clothes, and a great life all because of your mom took great care of you.

You still feel emptiness inside and you have this power and no one to talk about. The train of thought vanished in my head like mist as the sounds of sirens firing. Looking up I saw how to police cars were driving up to the museum as well as an ambulance behind them. What in the world is going was what I was thinking in my head. I felt like I was being drawn there for a reason. Quickly trying to run up in heels I was waiting to cross the road.

Traffic was pretty tight but I it was slow since the limo I burned the limo and is now jamming traffric in the middle of the road. I ran in a speed walk trying not to trip and twist and ankle. After crossing and walked up and gaining back my lady like composer. I tried to look like the innocent damsel without a care, walking up to front of the museum. I could see a crowd start to build but quickly got up front before getting bigger.

"Oh god…" Gasping for air as I saw the body before it was it was placed in a body bag. I felt like this morning's _fancy breakfast _almost came back up. I could see the gurney pick up the comatose body rolling up to the ambulance door enclosed quickly as people scrunched up behind me before anyone sees.

"Hey!" I screamed when feeling a hand where it shouldn't be.

"Alright people back it up this is a crime scene. Everyone move." A police officer pushed every one aside and moving them back.

"Umm excuse me?" I was about to ask them.

"Miss I wouldn't like to be rude but…"

"What happened here?" I stop his sentence cold and hard.

"It was just a murder victim. Clean and simple."

"I like to know who it is, sir." I demanded.

"You a reporter?"

"No."

He asked on more questions and I shot back more short answers not making it easy to get him to spill what happened.

"Do you know the victim?" Another man asked walking up behind us. He looked middle aged around his thirties but, not wearing the normal police uniform but leather jacket, black t-shirt, and skinny jeans. He had mild trimmed black hair and blue eyes.

"You could say that."

"I'm Inspector Woods. Can I ask you a few questions about the victim?" He held out his badge at me and offering his hand

"Anything you need, Inspector." I told him deciding to take his hand and what's going to happen when I step inside the mess I brought myself in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Part 2 Los Angola's, Lights, Cities, and Demons

Billie Prove:

"Are you kidding me? These are the only clothes you got when you transferred here." I told Hope examining the combat boots, leather jackets, and skinny jeans. She only had a few cute dresses and three skirts.

"I haven't had the time to buy anything nice since I got to Los Angeles. Besides I need a job. Get payed money to by nice things." Explaining me, step-by-step sarcastically.

"Try these. You look good on the eye for the guys there." Handing her my green halter top and knee-length black leggings.

"Are you kidding me? I can't borrow your clothes. I mean we just met and now were sharing clothes." Hope looked at herself in the mirror with the clothes in front of her and back at Billie.

"Please it's the least I can do and besides I was going to pawn those any way at store. You can have those." Besides most of the stuff in that bag were Christy's and it was tuff enough to pack with me. The guilt of killing her older sister was hard, but carrying mementos with me. A quick reflex in my mind was telling me now to take back Christy's clothes. The impulses made me want to get up and take the clothes back for a second but stopped.

Hope looked amazing after she saw her in the green halter top. It looked good on for her light colored skin it perfectly matched with the leggings and the combat boot-heels. Her blonde hair was full and down and ringlets at the tip. She looked great in Christy's clothes.

"How do I look?" Hope turned around back to my opinion. Looking at her smiling facial expression told me to be nice on the comments. This made me laugh on inside. It reminded me what it was like with the Halliwells and…my sister.

"You look great. I mean it." I stood up with an honest look with my hands on her shoulder. Hope smiled gleefully at the comment like all happy popular girls do because without knowing I really think she was one of those **Queen Bees**.  
"Come on let me get you ready. But I got to warn you. I'm rusty on make over's." Hope said putting which clothes to where in front of me. From the back of my head I felt like something in my life was turning out alright and this new friend I met in one day was helping move on with the grief and be trail I was living with so long.

"Alright this shade will look good on your eyes and maybe pull those off." Her hand had pair of tweezers pulling on my eye brows. The life I was having now wither magic is what I want in my life I know the decision I have will lead me to what I'm looking for in this city.

Melissa's Prove:

Just stay cool act sad for this guy. He's a cop he'll see right through me if I don't act now. Making the best of my acting I quickly leaned on the side of his camero I rolled my temples and was giving a look of depression like my life was over. Crossing my arms over my chest seductively and my head turned onward away from him so I could act sad for him to believe it.

"Melissa I'm sorry for what happened to your friend Mindy, but I need you to cooperate with me here. How'd you know Mindy?"

"We just meet yesterday. In a bad side of LA and we just clicked." I made a fake smile looking down and partially sad like a lost a possible new friend.

"Did she tell you she was coming to the South Coast Museum for any reasons? Did she work here? Was somebody threatening her?"

"Ugh… even if I knew she never talked much about much of her life. We went to get coffee, shared some small talk, and we promised to keep contact."

"Then what happened after you split up?"

"I went to my mom's runway. Plus you can see it in the magazine because I was modeling in it. What you think I could have done this to her?" Not good just acted like your being dramatic about these questions thinking to myself.

"My partner just wants to know your alibi. Miss. There's no need to get testy."

I turned to see another inspector coming my way. He was well built and around his mid twenties. He had long brown hair down to his brow and had light pretty brown eyes. The boy was kinda cute and sweet the way he looked, but had this mysterious aura in my mind.

"Excuse? Who are you?" I asked this new guy who he was and my mind he's in the way of learning about this death. I could really use some action right now.

"This is my new partner, Inspector Bedford."

"My uncle was the chief. He really helped me test my knowledge on law enforcement. I like to bring just in this city ma'am." He said to her in serious voice with a look that could maim you.

"Really? How nice."

"Now what happened before the two of you last saw each other?" H asked firmly like I was a suspect.

"Here" I pulled out a magazine flipping the pages and put it in this guys smart mouth face. "I was in the runway in a winter summer dress and my dark hair pulled back in a pony tail."

"You're a model?" Inspector looked at my photo this page.

"Yeah I was stuck there all night because my mom forced me. Since my mother's is the head honcho of the company, I'm stuck there to be one of her pretty faces. I just lost the one potential friend I would have in my life and you partner questions me? I'm stuck in private tutoring, modeling my mom's line of clothes, and try to at least have a life outside but where I gonna be stuck in the rest of my life." Ok that last sentence right there was true about me.

"I'm sorry Ms. Walker. My partner didn't mean to push you too hard." He placed his hand on the jerks shoulder with a look to stop.

"It's alright, but can I ask how this sicko killed Mindy." This is my chance to find out. The big scope if I got action if it's supernatural or not.

"It was a knife wound. Double edge steel up her spinal cord is open up in her back."

My mouth just closed with my hand over it. Dear god! All of this rush in my head, thinking. Between oh I hope I didn't get too far into this? Please if demonic let me at least are those heroes like in the books turned into movies. At least both were giving sympathy look like I just lost some one I made up I knew and not I'm really thinking.

"I'm so sorry. Will do everything we can to find the bastard, you'll have justice for your friend." Inspector Wood said. This man really has a lot of sympathy in knowing who's guilty or who's not. Even though I'm lying to this guy I kinda like him.

"Thank you." I replied to him.

"Inspector could you come with me, there's something the guys found." Inspector jar head pulled the nice man away. I really hate Wood's s partner.

"You can go now, Ms. Walker." Yes at least I got away with being fake suspect in a crime!

"Thank you, sir" His partner was about to protest but I quickly spoke one last thing. I got a note pad down and a pen, writing my number. What I'm not going to ask the guy out. He's too old for me.

"Um here's the contact to my cell number in case you need more help." Ripping the paper off and handing it to The Inspector, the nice one. Not the egotistic jerk.

"Thank you for your time, ma'am." As he and his partner walked back down the park. Ok I'm still near the inspector's car thinking in my head. What to do now. I got the information on the girl's death. It's either supernatural or so psycho killer with no life. Now got one part in this problem down I got another one to go, lying on the inspector's car on my back on the back of the inspector's car. Bumping the rear of it I heard the sound of a plastic noise falling on the ground.

Oh god… As ties of fates want me to catch the guy because I just caught the biggest jack pot. The inspector leaves the evidence behind the back of his car, I know it's wrong and I could get in trouble, but duty calls. Witches must protect the innocents. Quickly opening it up and closing my eyes to surprise what I could find. Opening one out and then the other was book of Sarah Palin.

Well at least she had good taste, since o have a copy of that in my bag. I really like female leaders. Opening up I'd inspect to see few of my favorite parts in the book, but this. A spell to see the desire of person, I closed the book and back at the cover. Why is there a spell in Palin's book? I was taking off the paper cover of the book and saw was beautiful leather book instead of a regular published book. Oh…my…good.

This is a book of shadows. This means it really is supernatural and the girl's a witch. Oh got to take this with me. I jammed in my bag then took out my own copy of the book. I quickly rubbed my book with the sleeves of my jacket so they don't know it's my finger prints or my book. My book was now in the evidence bag. So please fate you're so good to me this far so I can have fun with my powers.

The evidence was where it should be and I go free. Thanks inspector you're a good guy, but a girls got to have goals. I strutted down the side walk and pulling the book out to examine what the life of witch is.

Inspector Bedford's Prove:

"Lyle I told you once and I tell you twice you cannot go hard a person like that, even if there a suspect." James nagged on to me how bad I did with that discussion with that girl.

"That doesn't matter she probably was lying being friends with this girl. She said that she has no friends in her life. From my observation as detective, she is rich; her mother owns a fashion company, and best of all she going to inherit a fortune." I explained to him the physical appearance the way the girl acted like she was hiding something. That says something.

"Lyle. I do admire the way you say you caught five criminal these past few weeks with that amazing perception, but you got to look outside the appearance. The way the act. Show emotion to really see wither it's really them feeling loss of someone precious to them. Or if it's a lie then you saw right through the real killer." He explained.

"You saw that in her?"

"Yep. Wouldn't you feel alone if you were rich and wondered if the person that's your like you for you or your big and rich."

"I would say that be reason to kill." That got him to burst in laughter like that was funny. How can he really think it's funny? A person with psychological problems could really do that.

"Oh Bedford. There is still more for you to learn when you're on the job. Besides this girl doesn't have the strength or size to open of the victim's spin like that. Here hands look like they don't do much work as well." I was going to speak but he got me to shut up after saying the other observations beside the emotional ones as well.

My head was thinking continuously what else the crime scene that can point us into the right direction. My partner was walking in front me since he knew I had to rethink my theory on this. All of this racing my head and it made me forgot what I was going to say to Wood. But what was it again. Dammed! Gah I can't even…this rambling and talking to myself stop after I hit my partners back.

Now it came back to me. The lamp post in the park I had in make surrounded by crime scene tap. He was astounded by this way the shape the lamp was in. It was part of the top was completely melted and the glass was shatter everywhere around it. Even when I touched it the thing was still boiling hot. I seen few awkward and strange things but this was different.

No criminal can make this kinda of damage and I'm not sure what other weapons this guy was using let alone a flare gun. I don't even think James seen this happen in a murder case. Whoever this person there are one completely, out of their mind psycho that has to be put away. That's what I was going to tell inspector Wood's about.

"Do you know how this could have happened?" Wood said to me.

"No, but were looking into every possibility that's logical about."

"Hope this stands for logical."

"Yeah I know what you mean." I said back to him. This does not seem like anything you would have ever seen before.

"Inspectors!" We both turned to one of the officers checking running down the crime scene with an urgent call for us.

" What is it?" Inspector Woods told him.

"1379 Mocking Bird Street, sir. Two more women were found in the ally." He said.

"What?" I asked confused

"The both died the same way with a double edge knife. Twin sisters, bodies dumped right in front of their house." Further in the report we got.  
"What the hell is going on? This person is going on a cereal killing down town." Woods was rubbing his temple.

"Let's check it out the sooner we find the guy. The sooner this ends." I told because whoever this freak was. Because we're in a run for our money.

Eddie's Prove:

All right act cool when she gets here there's no need to worry. Just hanging out with the really hot girl during a new semester. No problem right? It's not like Billie gonna say she's coming to hang out with me and then not. I'm that's never happened to me before… Ok I admit one time. One time a girl I hit on and asked out and she never showed.

But for me this was different that this girl, she got this little spark of glowing. Not glowing! Glowing, you see in a girl. For the love of God I'm hoping to be lucky with this one.

"The usual, Eddie?" A voice came right behind me.

Oh it was just Lauren.

"Which usual?" I answered back. Kneeling on the counter of the bar.

"You looked stressed. So I guess no smoothie but a bear for the night." Quickly pulling a bottle out under the counter and uncapping it for me."

"You know me well, Laur." Gabbing the bottle and taking a sip.

Dang this old gal knew so well. She knew me and my own family for the longest time since I was in diapers. She may looked like she was in her sixties of to seventies, but she was real old. With those old wise brown eyes of hers, her dark aging skin, and fading brown hair. Out of my families friends she knew what was going on in my head.

"So what's the problem, buddy?" She kneeled her arms on the other side of the counter.

"Waiting for a girl. We just meet on campus and she and her friend just transferred."

"Ah. Don't worry she'll come. I mean look at you? You're handsome as pear." She pulled my cheek.

"Did my parents say for you to do those kinda of complements to boost my self-esteem?" I gave Lauren that look of I always do when she's doing those kinds of lies.

"Ok maybe a little and it was your mother. You're bad charming a woman. And what's with that winking? You think a girls going to be swooned by that. I wouldn't if were around your age." As she was cleaning glasses. I nodded at her thinking there the wacky jacky bat I knew.

She has done a lot since she's retired for the hospital. This old bag of neurotic insults uses to be on e of the best doctors that saved a lot of lives back then. My parent even thought of me trying to get an education in medical profession. But I thought that wasn't my style of since they tried pushing me, even Laura had my back that being a doctor wasn't something I didn't want to do, she even made a bunch of babble insults to support me.

She was the best to support me at anything if it was bad. If I got into trouble and my parents were suppose to be there to bail me out, Laura would come instead. And my parents wouldn't even know. I tell she was the only person who practically raised me. Now she retired. With her life saving, she now opened up this place.

That's what I like about her; she goes with the flow and fun in life. Even most of Laura life had involves me being jabbed by all her jokes about me. She's a good person to me.

"Hey Eddie?"She hit me in the head with a towel rag.

"What! What did I do?!" I raised my hands out in defense.

"You date is not a drag queen, right?" She looked ahead of me.

"No. She was pure woman as I'm one-hundred percent sure about that."

"Oh? Then that's not your date." She went back to cleaning all her glasses.

She always has that joke on me. Sighing, I never get tired with that. Though she was right on drag queen when it happened one time, which was a different story no one needs to know.

"What about that blonde girl? She looks like she looking for someone." This made me turn my head around quickly and my eyes to open wide. There she is, wear black top and plain skinny jeans, with black leather jeans. This made me turn my head back round to Laura.

"That her?" She asked

"Yep."

"Well what are you doing here? Get up and be a man for once. Like this is even your chance, but still give it a try." I rubbed my temples. Turning the chair to see Billie. This was Laura's word of encourage to me.

Walking straight at her, oh I hope this better work out. It's a new semester and my time to make a move and date a girl, before the end of the year. Moving past all the people around the crowd enjoying the music that, the DJ Laura hired. Ask her to dance?

This is something I can do. I made it up right in front of her with her smiling up at me. She was really hot girl. Then moment got ruined after this.

"Hey Eddie." Hope smile intentionally at me next to Billie using her shoulder as an arm rest.

What is she smiling about? After we met I could tell she hated me when I flirted with Billie.

"Hope I didn't know you were here." I tried to smile intentionally

"Well you invited the both of us right how can I miss this, this right?" She and Billie both nodded in agreement to what she just said.

Dang it! When I said they both could come, I didn't mean Hope could tag along. I thought she was one of those girls who stay in their dorm and study when they have no life. I never thought she was party girl.

Oh I really wanted this to be me and Billie. Need get Hope distracted thinking in my head.

"So Hope you see any guy that catches your eye?" Please let there be someone for you to flirt or dance with, I was thinking in my head.

"No. What about you?" She shot back at me, making Billie laugh. This is gonna be a long night.

"Sorry. She really edgy on dating right now."

"A lot. I'm going to go get something to drink meet you on the dance floor." Strutting her heels flipping her hair to hit my hair so I got warning message. Yep it's gonna be long night.

But at least were alone finally. That's a good sign this works out. Thinking in my head what to do? What to do? Many suggestions rang into my head. A lot was coming out and only one thing that was…

"Wanna dance?" I asked

…stupid.

"Sure." Grabbing my hand and taking me down the dance floor.

What the hell did I just do?! I can't dance. I can't even do the robot right. This is gonna ruin my chances with her. I that I was doing was waving my hands and moving around her.

Damit! I people are seeing me look like an idiot while Billie looking great swaying and moving around well. Why do all girls dance the sexy way and aren't judged and guy goes drooling staring at the girls. Ok yes it even does that to me too, but still why girls always have to be the ones who look good dancing whenever dude does it, they looks stupid when they dance.

I'm mean look at me looking stupid with hammer time.

"Ok I think you suffered enough with me on the dance floor." She stopped me just in time for something me to do a bigger stupid thing. Oh thank the lord!

"C'mon on let's go see Hope and drinks on the house." Billie said pulling me to the counter.

"Oh contrary. My dear you saved me from looking like a fool. So frankly I owe you." I told being the big gentlemen an all.

This was actually the most fun time I had with a girl that didn't end with me getting slapped though I think Hope's getting ready for that, as we were walking towards her. I don't know why she hates me.

"Nice job looking like a fool." Hope smile at me very maliciously. This chick was seriously scary in my head. It felt like her energy had this bad vibe on me.

"You tease to much on poor Eddie, cut him some slack. " Billie said as she was handed a regular beer bottle from the counter. Yeah why can't Hope cut me slack, thinking critically to that? Why am I such a big tease she can pick on anyway?

"What can I say Bill, I like teasing non masculine girly-girls," Nodding her head up to me saying. What dis that mean anyway? I perfectly am muscular and I'm a man. "Also the nice lady who owns the place says you need the teasin to bulk up and toughen up." She pointed at the old woman behind the counter. Just great… I don't need those two teaming in me.

"She teased you easy like a fool so it just happen boy. By the way work on your dancin, you look like a something wrong with his pants."Laura handed Hope a smoothie.

'"I already think I already know what's wrong in those pants." Hope finished sipping the straw of her smoothie.

Ok that one is to far… Staring at her look away from me but now getting a high five from Lauren. I Like I said I don't want them comboing their attacks on me. Hearing the side of me I could a warm pleasant giggling, turning down to the left of the counter. Billie...Giggling at Hope's comment. Aww c'mon don't make her think I'm a loser too.

"Is that to funny to you Billie?" I asked her cautiously because I don't want be that guy that lets her see me as fool or a new guy friend.

"Yes. Ok. Kay. I'm so sorry, but you have to admit that funny to laugh at when you realize it. Be sides it's nice to have…"Thinking what to call Laura.

"Laura, honey." Introducing herself to Billie.

"Laura! It's nice to have good elderly friend help you out and toughen I'm even Hope now warming up to you like that and we only know each for a like a day now."

"She's not wrong. Although I'm off the market right now guy is touching since me and Billie just transferred here. But that's a different discussion will all have tonight." Hope placed her smoothie on the coaster. Placing the smoothie on the coaster without saying a bad comment to me, just smiling at me. Did she actually think of me as a friend even with the insults?

"Don't get more ideas a friendship. For now we act as friend colleagues. Wanna earn trust got show you can be good friend." Hope was wagging her finger at me.

"I like this new group of girls you made. In my time we say that new ties our forge, new love, and new friendships made. This has now become the boundary of the United. "Laura explained to us handing me a bottle of bear to me and one for her.

"What era was that said in your time." Billie sarcastically said saying like she was old than the beginning of time.

"Shut your tongue and cheers girl!"Raising her bottle up, we did the same raising our drinks. Hearing that clank made me think something gonna change for me right now and I think I'm gonna this change coming toward me like a big kick in the ass.

"I'll drink to that." Hope declared.  
"Same with me," Billie chugged down some of her beer bottle, with a pleasant awing in the delighting taste in that beer.

The way she did that made not stop staring at her. Her short blonde hair and perfect figure was…wow. She doesn't eve look like the girl you see to surgery to make herself look good. She looks absolutely stunning, no wait who's says stunning why'd the heck I say that? Maybe I should ask you for date after the nights over.

"Hey Billie you don't mind…"

"C'mon, Hope lets have fun while night is young and we hit the books!" She was hopping up and down. Sighing and slumping my head down.

Maybe I should ask when she's sober, for little bit.

"I think you should sit down before we party." Clasping Billie's to her. Why can't that be me the one to tell her? Looking at Billie so happy and jittery.

"I'm not drunk, just happy for my new life!"

"Well honey you should stop. You're making scene." Laura declared shooing her worker away as he stared in awe.

"C'mon if you're not gonna come dance I just like be aloo…" Making a spin turn toward dance floor, to only trip on top of dark haired girl.

Oh god. Looking at Billie now on top of a beautiful lady is well very… wait focus! Looking back at Hope staring down at Billie and back to with her hand covering her mouth. Laura was already being faster than us, off the counter to Billie's aid. What the gee a Gah! That was supposed to be me to be the guy to sweep her off the ground and help her. I am losing my masculine touch sanding as me and run to see if Billie and the other cutie are good.

"Billie, are you alright?!"

"Yes. Yes. I'm ok. Oh my god I so sorry misses." Billie quickly rose to her feet, head on her forehead embarrassed at the girl in front of her. The girl that I and Laura picked off her looked well, how can I say? A high class gal. Just looking up and down at this girl she was around our age. You could actually tell by her mint green rain coat hiding the expensive looking dress, plus the jewelry. Her hair was long and slender black and eyes were so… wow. They remind me of Billie's. She was definitely an upper class person in LA.

"Whatever! Just watch where you going next time." She looked around the area she just fell in.

"Where's my purse?" Yelling through the crowd she acted like she was in hurry or something.

"Oh here, it is child." Laura handed it to her a very fancy hand purse, casually designed perfectly.

"Thanks."

Mildly looking around to seeing the around from us and the crowed. She was probably looking for her date, maybe friends she has at the college. Not sure what she's trying to look up at. Eh whatever; not my problem trying to think it wasn't when I felt it was. The girl was walking away from us without a word of that incident of bumping into her. Try on her tip toes to look though I could see her long legs were wobbling being in heels.

Trying to move closer to see what she's gazing at, she made a crooked grin. It looked like she found what she was looking for or someone. It looked like she was very interested, almost excited to see the person. Standing back

"A thank you for your time but I have to run." She was pointing her hand behind her shoulder; making a mid twirl about to leave.

"Um wait… You forgot you're…" Billie stopped after she picked up an old musty leather book. She looked petrified after seeing it. Her smile on her face that I liked faded and she her expression hardened. Like the life and happiness she had expelled out of her.

"…book." The dark haired girl took that quickly before I could get a better look at it.

"Thanks nice meeting you guys…whatever."

"That was weird, right guys?" I said

"Yeah."

"What an odd child." Laura agreed.

I didn't here a comment from Billie when I turned around. She still had that solid stone face; her smile vanished of the face of the earth. Billie looked like something was about to come back and haunt her. Her heels were clicking slowly at each step gazing on at the girl running through the crowd.

"Billie?" Hope shook her shoulder for few seconds dazing back into our space.

"What? Oh I'm sorry but I really got to go get some air." She said about to walk away. This was my chance.

"I'll come with you." I said to her though reading her face I could see she didn't want me to.

"No! I mean no thank you. It will be just for a few minutes. Promise you guys." Walking back slowly and turning ready to chase somebody.

That was weird when that girl rammed into Billie she seems to have gotten all…freaky. I don't have the word for it but something tells me there's big picture in this scene. Billie was about to drag me into it.

"Well what are you just standing their boy," I turned to Laura just smacking me with a towel, with myself flinching. "You two go see what's bugging that child. From that look she made, got me to think she needs your guys."

"How do you know that, Laura?" Hope asked

"I've been old for long and I know fear like that is very distressful. That shows that girl needs someone. I know, I've been help this boy get that fear gone and he's still got a little stress." She stood by me patting on the shoulder.

"Thank you, Laura."

"You two go. Keep your drinks warm when you get back."

"C'mon let's go get our friend, Girly boy." Hope declared. Yep let's go get our pal or possible girlfriend for me. But yeah let's go see what's going on with Billie. Were walking out the door now and being honest with our new friend, confront her, and…

"Don't forget to get use belt next time. You keep picking up your pants."

My life is always over if Laura doesn't stop yelling embarrassing things to me in public after I leave.

Billie's Prove:

Oh dear god! Oh dear god! It's coming back again to me after I pick up my book. The memories kept pulling back. My power, witchcraft, my sister kidnapped fifteen years ago, the Charmed Ones, betraying them, and killing my sister. All I wanted to do was cry after I getting out of there. No! You shouldn't cry, think critical like Einstein in my head.

I got a job to do, that girl is probably a bad witch that needs a thing or two how to get her ass kick by pro. But maybe I should call Paige, for back up. But she and the sisters are retired now. They don't need this. I sure I can handle it myself with my telekinesis and quick words of spell I should be done.

"C'mon Billie you can do it." Talking to myself always boost confidence right?! Right now, not so sure.

I could here it. I could hear it the sound metal crashing and breaking glass. Also another sound that's familiar, it sound like energy ball but I don't think that' witches power. I could see it across the alleyway, just barley without anyone noticing me looking at me. I glance for a few second to see the girl was shooting lightning at of her hands. I turned back to think of a strategy, but great just great I leave San Francisco to get some space from my life in magic and it comes back right in my face. One question is running in my head, why the heck do I have to get stuck with girl how shoots lightning.

I'll ponder that question later. Right now innocent to save. I turn out of the corner, alright back to work, pulling an atheme in the straps of my heels. Sometimes I always come prepared for time like this and times when I'm being mugged of kidnapped. The dark haired girl was standing all weak man who looks like an innocent by stander crawling in fear of her. This is my time now.

"Hey, witch!" I saw her turn face me she looked surprised to see me.

"You, what are you doing here? I'm here on job." She said pointing to a man behind her.

"I can see that so who hired you? What demon would want to hurt this poor bystander, social worker, or whatever? Well listen here now that I moved to LA there are gonna be some ground rules now that I'm here. One is No killing people," She I'd the man behind the witch.

"Two is no baddies attacking during my time of no magic, since I had bad time last year being a witch," I went on walking to the side of garbage can.

"Wait you're a…"

"And finally number three no bad witches. This means I have to vanquish you now." I was giving my best disappointed look to her.

"Wait, girl you think I'm…" I flung her with the wave of my hand sending her back into the brick wall.

"You should be going now, sir" He smiled and ran off where I came in.

"Oh your gonna pay for doing that," She pushed the dark hair out of her face and got up furishily. She began to pulse electricity out of her hand firing at me like crazy. She firing was so amateurish. I was dodging them on defensive maneuver, cart wheeling left and right and back flipping up the trash can and back down to the ground. "Do ever stop doing that. Cause you know I got a life. Miss Charlie's Angel."

I kept going from dodging now until I was switching to the best offense deviating her lightning back at her. "Hey no far your sending my power back at me"

Sending her back at her isn't far is this evil witch for real because the sisters tell me they met some that are really scarier than this. Ok this is it time for the finish, as I through the atheme strait at her as she fire another shot of lightning. The craziest thing caught my eye. Hope came in out of nowhere to stop us. I saw her wave her hands twirling them around and pushed her hands forward. A force of white energy was created from her hands that send back my atheme back. Lucky for me I dodged it bending backwards as the double-edged knife hit the wall. I got back up shocked. For the witch her lightning got destroyed by the other blast, leaving the girl a little bit disappointed.

"What the Hell!"

I turned to see Eddie by the entrance in the alley way. Oh god. I got a lot of explaining to do. All I could say out loud was only…

"Ah craaa…"


End file.
